


seasons change but people don't

by heydilly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Oikawa's birthday, childhood iwaoi to teen iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydilly/pseuds/heydilly
Summary: As the years go by, birthdays and anniversaries and holidays disappearing into fading memories, there are still a few things that remain unchanged.





	seasons change but people don't

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to my boi oikawa!! sorry this is so rushed gah I totally forgot it was his birthday today (ik I'm terrible)! shoutout to pinta from the haikyuu discord chat for her amazing headcanon that oikawa says "iwa-chan" bc "iwaizumi" was too hard to say when they were kids!!

**july 20, nine years before**

 

The first day of summer was, for many kids around the country, one of the most exciting days of the year. This fact was particularly true for a certain nine-year-old, by the name of Oikawa Tooru.

"It's my birthday, it's my birthday," he sang. He ambled across the edge of the riverbank, careful not to wander too close to the water. The sky was almost completely clear, only a few wispy clouds drifting past. A pleasant breeze swept by a few flower petals that fluttered through the air, and the wind rustled the tall plants and cattails that grew rooted deep in the earth.

If you asked Oikawa what his favorite day of the year was, he'd happily say, "July 20th!" Many would assume that it was because it was the first day of summer break, but really, It was because it was his birthday. And if it was his birthday, it was sure to be a good day.

Every year, his mother made the fluffiest, softest milk bread in the whole world, and his family left him presents on their front porch ("It's from the aliens, seriously!" they'd insist).

Recently, however, there was a new addition to Oikawa's birthday party—Iwaizumi Hajime, his bestest friend in the whole wide world. But Iwaizumi was really hard to say, and so Iwaizumi became Iwa-chan.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa called out. Their families lived close-by, so they had a regular meet-up spot by the river. _"Iwa-chaaan!"_

"I'm over here," a voice responded, its owner coming into recognition. Iwaizumi stood on top of a large rock—almost a boulder, but not quite—holding what Oikawa knew to be his large bug-catching net.

"Hey!" Oikawa bounced up and down. "Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, guess what day it is?"

"The first day of break, duh."

"Yeah, but it's something else, too!"

"I don't know..." Iwaizumi put a hand to his chin, hopping down from the rock. "Hmm. Someone's birthday?"

"Yes, guess whose!" Oikawa beamed.

"Your mom's?"

"Nope!"

"Your dad's?"

"No."

"Your sister's?"

"No..."

"Then I don't know," Iwaizumi shrugged.

"Iwa-chan, how could you?" Oikawa wailed. "It's mine, obviously!"

"I was just kidding," Iwaizumi grinned. "Obviously, Oikawa. Dumbkawa."

"Don't call me that," Oikawa whined. "Are you...sure you were kidding?"

"Trust me, I was," Iwaizumi said. "Happy birthday." He held out his bug-catching net.

"Um, what are you doing with that?"

"It's your gift! Look inside."

"Oh, ok!" Oikawa said cheerfully. He peered inside the net, and then immediately dropped it. A horde of cicadas flew out, buzzing away.

 _"AHHH!"_ Oikawa ran off in the opposite direction, terrified. "Iwa-chan, you meanie! You big, fat meanie!"

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi was doubled over in laughter. "Ha, I can't believe you actually opened it!"

"Shut up," Oikawa grumbled. "You're the worst best friend! You gave me bugs for my birthday! Alive ones!"

"Cicadas are insects, not bugs," Iwaizumi corrected, wiping a tear from his eye. "And I did get you another thing."

"Really?" Oikawa asked suspiciously, taking a few steps closer.

"Yeah," Iwaizumi reached into his net and pulled out a pair of brand new kneepads. They were black and thick, making the white logo on the front stand out. "Here."

"These are for me?" Oikawa exclaimed. He took them out of Iwaizumi's hands carefully. " _Oooh,_ they're that one brand! What's it called? M-Miz...zu..."

"Mizuno," Iwaizumi finished. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Do you like them?"

"I love it!" Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi into a hug, very nearly suffocating him. "You're the best, best friend ever!"

"No, I'm not," Iwaizumi flushed. "It's just what friends do, Dumbkawa."

 

* * *

 

  **j** **uly 20, nine years after**

 

The first day of summer was, for many people around the country, one of the most exciting days of the year. Other than homework, it was the perfect opportunity to kick back and relax for a solid four weeks. This, however, did not prove true for an eighteen-year-old by the name of Oikawa Tooru. As always, he looked forward to his birthday, but he'd spent the night staying up and planning out the volleyball club's training camp schedule. And then, the previous night, he had stayed up researching serving techniques, and the previous _previous_ night, he'd binge-watched a full sitting of alien conspiracy videos.

All in all, it had been a hectic week.

Oikawa checked the time on his phone: 7:07 A.M. He was already a few minutes late for practice, which was a rare occurrence. Quickly, he opened the door to the gymnasium, hoping that there were still more people who had yet to arrive.

"Happy birthday, Oikawa!"

A crowd of people jumped out from behind the doors, holding party poppers and balloons. Hanamaki and Matsukawa stood in the corner, waving around sparklers unenthusiastically. Atop Kindaichi's head was a cone-shaped party hat (Oikawa was surprised it hadn't fallen off yet), and even Kyoutani stood behind an excited-looking Yahaba.

Naturally—and this was a completely natural reaction, Oikawa assured himself—he screamed. It was high-pitched and thrill, surely high enough that it would have broken several wine glasses. If there had been any dogs around, they would have covered their ears in pain.

Everyone stared in shock before bursting into laughter.

"Don't laugh!" Oikawa whined. "I was surprised, ok?"

"I thought that you had a twin sister for a second," Hanamaki smirked.

"Yeah, I think my ears actually started bleeding," Matsukawa added.

"You two can shut it," Oikawa warned. He looked around the gym in awe. A banner hung on the wall that read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAPTAIN! Tables had been moved to the middle of the volleyball court, filled with snacks, drinks, and a heap of presents. "You guys did all of this for me?"

"Of course," Hanamaki shrugged. "Even though you forgot my birthday last year-"

"Ok, that was an honest mistake!"

"-We still wanted to do something for you," Hanamaki continued. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well, to be fair, Iwaizumi-san planned most of it," Yahaba pointed out.

"True," Matsukawa sighed wistfully. "Sometimes I wish _my_ boyfriend was that nice..."

"Wait, what?" Hanamaki looked alarmed.

"Just kidding," Matsukawa grinned. "Still, you got yourself a good one, Oikawa."

"I know," Oikawa said proudly. "Speaking of Iwa-chan, where is he?" In the crowd of volleyball players, there was indeed no Iwaizumi to be seen.

"Um, about that," Kindaichi laughed nervously. "He should be coming soon! Along with someone else we hired..."

"Hired?" Oikawa cocked up an eyebrow. "You hired someone? What for?"

"You'll see," Watari said evasively. "He should be arriving any minute now." As if on cue, the doors of the gymnasium opened, and in walked someone who was dressed head-to-toe in an alien costume, their face hidden under an alien head.

"Oh. My. God," Oikawa said breathlessly. "You hired someone to be an alien. For my birthday. This is the best day of my life."

"We knew you'd like it," Matsukawa said proudly. "They can also perform special services for you!"

"Haha, sorry, Mattsun, what did you just say?!"

"Special services," he repeated, grinning. "They include—but are not limited to—mime acts, karaoke, lap dances-"

"I don't think Iwaizumi-san agreed to that last one," Kunimi deadpanned. Oikawa gave him a confused look.

"You weren't supposed to say it!" Kindaichi hissed.

"Wait, you mean, that's..." Oikawa began to put two-and-two together.

"This is Iwa-chan?!" he pointed to the alien in shock. Everyone groaned.

"You had one job, Kunimi," Hanamaki face-palmed.

"Oh, no, it's better this way," Oikawa said gleefully. "What did you say the services were, Mattsun? A lap dance, right?"

Iwaizumi ripped off the alien head immediately. "No way in hell, Shittykawa."

"Come on, it's my birthday," Oikawa pleaded. "Please?"

"I'm not doing it in front of everyone else, you weirdo!" Iwaizumi hissed.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa sang. "It's just what boyfriends do!"

"Great, we're breaking up then."

"Iwa-chan! Rude!"

**Author's Note:**

> some things never change lmao. kudos and comments are always appreciated! love u guys


End file.
